1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called flat panel display, which is a display device that is very thin and lightweight as compared to the conventional cathode-ray tube display device, has been developed. A liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal element as a display element, a light emitting device having a self-light emitting element, an FED (field emission display) using an electron beam, and the like compete in the market of flat panel displays. Therefore, lower power consumption and a higher contrast ratio are demanded in order to increase the added value and to differentiate from other products.
In general, a liquid crystal display device is provided with one polarizing plate over each of substrates to keep a contrast ratio. The higher the contrast ratio is, the more clearly black display is performed. Therefore, higher display quality can be provided when an image is seen in a dark room such as a home theater room.
For example, it is suggested that a first polarizing plate is provided outside a substrate on a viewing side of a liquid crystal cell, a second polarizing plate is provided outside a substrate on a side opposite the viewing side, and a third polarizing plate is provided for heightening the polarization degree when light from an auxiliary light source provided on the substrate side polarizes through the second polarizing plate and passes the liquid crystal cell, in order to improve unevenness of display and a contrast ratio which are caused due to shortage of polarization degree and polarization distribution of polarizing plates (see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] PCT International Publication No. 00/34821